bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Raindrop57/The School Game: Logo's Path
This blog is for Logo's path of The School Game only. Nobody else should be asking to play on this blog. Previous Gameplay *Aw.... but I want to learn! BTW, going to school right now... 5 days ago by LogologologolReply **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Ironicly, I made this game DURING school. XD 5 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:LogologologolJoin ɑnywɑys 5 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You walk into school. It is 8:30 AM. 1. Go to the bathroom 2. Go to first period (Yeah, this first post is getting repetitive...) 5 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol2 5 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The teacher starts talking about how to solve 1+1 algebra. 1. Listen 2. Phase out 3. Fall asleep 5 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol(I know algebra pretty well... :S) 1. 5 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You learn quite a bit about algebra. The teacher gives you a worksheet about it after 20 minutes. Time: 9:00 AM. 1. Try your hardest 2. Attempt to finish as fast as possible 3. Pretend to do it 4. Fall asleep 5. Rip it into pieces 6. Search for things on the floor 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol(((a+7*13*11)/6+33)/20+101)/37=3 a is the answer of my decision. 4 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You work hard on it and finish it just as the teacher tells you to turn it in. You get an A plus. It is now 9:26 AM, and the teacher is passing out the homework. 1. Start working on it 2. Don't work on it, and wait until Study Hall to start 3. Recycle it 4. Eat it EDIT: If you chose 3, then you get an F for turning in a blank worksheet. The rest of the text is the same. 1. Start working on it 2. Don't work on it, and wait until Study Hall to start 3. Recycle it 4. Eat it 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:LogologologolMy answer was 1. Smears, 1 4 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You finish a tenth of it before class ends. The time is now 9:29. (Off Topic: I now love copy and paste. XD) 1. Go to second period 2. Talk to friends 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:LogologologolGo to second period 4 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:30 AM You go to second period. The teacher tells you to warm up. (Well, it's PE class after all) 1. Do the warm up the way it's supposed to be done 2. Do half of it, because the rest was too hard 3. Wander around 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol① 4 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 It is now 9:36 AM. You do the warm up. The main activity is passing a football. You are given a football. 1. Pass it 2. Keep it 3. Chuck it at someone 4. Chuck it at the teacher 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1 4 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Your partner passes it back. You and your partner pass it for ten minutes. The teacher then tells the class to go outside. It is now 9:52 AM. 1. Walk outside 2. Run outside 3. Refuse to go outside 4. Chuck the football at someone, then run outside 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1. And daydream 3 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:55 AM. You walk outside. The teacher seperates the class into two teams. You get put on team A. 1. Go to team A 2. Go to team B 3. Sit out 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1 3 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:55 AM. You walk outside. The teacher seperates the class into two teams. You get put on team A. 1. Go to team A 2. Go to team B 3. Sit out (Why did I do that? :/) 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol4. Vomit Raindrop for repeating post 3 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You get sent to the nurse's office. What's your real choice? :P 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:LogologologolI SAID 1. YOU REPEATED YOUR POST AND EVEN ASKED ME FOR ANSWER AGAIN. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WRONG. YOU ARE NOT MADE TO BE WRONG. 3 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57It's 9:57 AM. "Start game!" The ball gets passed to you. 1. Run towards the touchdown line 2. Pass the ball to a teammate 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol3. Keep it 2 3 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You got tackled 9/10ths of the way across the field. The line of scrimmage is now there. Your team has 3 more tries. You get chosen to be quarterback. The other team guards everyone except a single player (Player 10) who ran way past the boundary of the end zone. Player 4 gets guarded by 2 players. 1. Throw to player (1-10) 2. Give up and throw to the other team 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:LogologologolThrow to 10 3 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop5710:00 AM. Chance of pass being successful is 1 in 2. Result: 2. Your team scored a touchdown! The other team has the ball now, and it's about to be put in play. 1. Defend the front (of the field) 2. Defend the middle (of the field) 3. Defend the back (of the field) 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol2 3 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The rest of your team tackles the player, however he passes the ball to someone else just in time, and they escape the rest of your team. You see the player running towards you. 1. Attempt to tackle him 2. Let him score 2 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1 Am I the one being the latest normal schedule? 2 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Sorry, you don't manage to tackle him. The other team scores a touchdown. Your team gets the ball, and huddles. 1. Join the huddle 2. Ditch the group and walk away 2 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1. I demɑnd ɑ seperɑte blog for getting this long blog... 2 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop5710:05 AM. Your team comes up with a plan. The plan includes you doing a fly straight towards the touchdown line. 1. Go with the plan 2. Don't listen to it and do something else (I'll make a blog for you later.) 14 hours ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol2. Ask someone œlse to do it because I cæn't rʊn fɑst. 7 hours ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Someone else does it and you stay nearby instead. The ball gets thrown to the flyer. it's a small shance (1/3), but: RNG: 3. He got the ball! He runs straight to the end, scoring a touchdown. 1. Do nothing 2. Cheer 42 minutes ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol2 22 minutes ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You and your team cheer for 3 minutes. It is now 10:10 AM. This annoys the other team, causing them to play worse. XD The other team starts with the ball. 1. Defend the front (of the field) 2. Defend the middle (of the field) 3. Defend the back (of the field) 18 minutes ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1. (I seriously want a separate blog or at least comment now... I feel tired to of scrolling 14 minutes ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Ok, making a blog for you now. 2 seconds ago by Raindrop57 Category:Blog posts